Betrayal
by my4everEdward
Summary: Jonathan is new to the gang after saving Pony. But what the gang doesn't know is the torture that Pony suffer at the hand of Jonathan. Will the gang be able to save him or will it be to late? The book never happened so Johnny and Dally are alive. Sorry about the long update, but I am going to redo this story and makeit better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Friend

A/N: I first of all don't own The Outsiders. And second I've had this story in my head for a while now.

It was already 12 and pony was getting late. He knew that Darry was gonna skin him alive once he got home, so to save time he decided to take the ally that would to his street even though he had a bad feeling although for good reason to.

" Hey guys look what we have here a littlel grease bitch" and with that the soc that made the comment cracked up soon to be joined by the other three socs.

" Hey Rob since he is a bitch why don't we teach him his place" One of the other socs suggested and the one who was named Rob and appeared to be the leader just nodded.

With that they all surrounded Pony fully intent on raping him; Pony knew he was going to be sick and that fighting was useless since they already had him pinned to the ground with a knife ay his throat daring him to fight back.

They already had his pants down and the leader was getting ready to thrust fully into his virgin hole; the men laughing at him the whole time when suddenly they were knocked away from him.

" You sick perverts this is so wrong and low for even you. How can you do this, se's just a boy for fuck sake?" The stranger asked, disgust very evident in his voice. With that the four socs got up and ran like the pansies they were.

"Thanks for helping me. Hey why don't you come and meet my brothers, I imagend that they would want to thank you too seeing as they are very overprotective?" Pony asked innocently not knowintg the trouble this would cause later.

He just replied with yea and saying his name was Jonathen and Pony had told him his name. The whole walk back they just talked and tried to get to know each other better

"Pony where have you been. I was so worried just kike everyone else here…" and with that Darry launched into the rant that he always gave to Ponty when something like that happened . But before he could get to far he was intruppted with his tale of when he came on.

With that Darry looked at Johnathen and with open arms for saving his brother welcomed him into the gang. As did Soda and everyone else.

So with that the gang got a new friend and Pony's soon to be worst night mare.

* * *

A/N: Hoped that everyone likes the first ch. R & R please and tell me if you think I should continue with the story or if I'm way over my head in this. Don't worry I'm not going to give up my other story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Worst Nightmare

A/N – Sorry have not updated. I have been busy and thanks to those who have reviewed.

It was a Friday afternoon and everyone was at the lot playing football except Pony and Jonathan who decided to stay in and watch TV., but it was not long before they started laughing and rough housing.

"Jon, stop I give up. You're starting to hurt me. Please stop. STOP!" Pony started to frantically scream as Jon pinned him hard.

"No. I've been waiting for this for awhile and now that it's began I'm gonna be your worst nightmare" Jon replied laughing menacing.

Just then the door opened to reveal the gang laughing as they took a seat, "hey pone why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Soda asked. But Ponyboy did not say a word and instead he just got and went to bed. Everyone was worried until Jonathan spoke up and said that they were watching a movie that must have scared him.

As days turned to weeks Jon continued with his threats to Ponyboy but he also started to hit and sexually assault Pony too. It was late in the evening as everyone was out and Jon had to watch pone; it started as it always did he would pin Pony under him then he would call pony names then finally he would start the assault.

Jon had just started moving his body in and out of Pony when BAM! The door was slammed opened to reveal Dally and at first Dally was as happy as he can get but once he seen a crying Ponyboy with a sick perverted Jonathan on top his good mood quickly turned sour.

"WHAT THE H-"Dally started but was quickly cut off with Jon trying to explain.

"Dal it's not what it looks like. Okay it is but the kid is gay and he wanted us to role play. It is all just acting besides I could not just not do it, I mean look at him- he's fine and beautiful." Dallas looked to the kid and asked him but Pony did not respond out of fear and that was all Dal needed for an answer.

The next second Dallas was on top of Jon punching him so hard that it was a wonder that Jon had not passed out. Pony could only sit there and cry as he watched on.

Meanwhile everyone else was laughing and joking when out of nowhere they seen Jon run out of the house. So they run in to find out what had happened only to come face to face with a naked pony sitting on Dally's lap as he rocked Pony back and forth.

"Dal what is going on and why is my little brother naked on your lap"Darry asked panicked.

And so Dally ended up telling them what he saw "and then I told him never to come around this house or Pony ever again or else" he finished and somewhere through the story Pony ended up in Derry's lap just like he was in Dal's.

The rest of the night the gang got Pony to open up and tell them what has been going on behind their back at least until he fell asleep and the dressed him and put him to bed. Then the rest of the gang got settled around the house and fell asleep too but not before silently promising to their selves to never let Pony ever go through that again.

And with that last thought in mind everyone fell asleep knowing that it was over. Little did they know that it was just the beginning.

A/N- well that is chap 2 plez r&r. Sorry that it isn't longer but my hand hurts. I remind myself of Bella from twilight is because I am sooo clumsy just like her. I fell over thin air I mean how do you do that but anyway I did and now it seems to take forever to heal, so that is why I'm not writing that much.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/n: Sorry I kind of got side track and forgot about my stories. Good news is that I graduated high school this past year and now I am in my first of many semesters in college. Yay! Anyway on with the story.**

Last time:

"Dal what is going on and why is my little brother naked on your lap?" Darry asked panicked.

And so Dally ended up telling them what he saw "and then I told him never to come around this house or Pony ever again or else" he finished and somewhere through the story Pony ended up in Derry's lap just like he was in Dal's.

The rest of the night the gang got Pony to open up and tell them what has been going on behind their back at least until he fell asleep and the dressed him and put him to bed. Then the rest of the gang got settled around the house and fell asleep too but not before silently promising to their selves to never let Pony ever go through that again.

And with that last thought in mind everyone fell asleep knowing that it was over. Little did they know that it was just the beginning.

This time:

It had been a few weeks and everything in the Curtis house seemed to have calmed down a lot. Although the guys were still very pissed off about what happened to Ponyboy. Unfortunly for Pony, he did not realized what exactly what was wait for him at school that Friday.

The day started out as it normally would, with Soda asking where his shoes were and finding them in the icebox, which nobody had a clue as to how they got there. Then came the normal wrestling which Darry had to break up.

"Alright Soda and Steve time for ya'll to get to work 'fore ya'll are late and Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bit get ta before ya'll are late. Dally as for you do whatever you do, just get outta my house and as for me I'm hidden out." Darry ordered the gang after he saw what time it was.

"Yes Sir" everyone teased at the same time and headed out the door.

"Oh and Pony I know it's been awhile, but still be careful." Darry warned with a somewhat worried tone for his youngest brother.

"I will" was the reply

After Ponyboy and the others got to school with the only incident of some Socs' calling them "greasers" Ponyboy then started having a strange feeling that something was gonna happen and it was not going to be good. Ponyboy finally made it to first period which was English, his favorite subject, and completely forgot about the feeling and so never told anyone about it.

It was not until after track practice was over that Ponyboy developed the same feeling again, but this time just about everyone, even the coach, was gone except for a couple of guys, who were Socs'. Pony decided to use his head for once and call his home to see if someone could come pick him up. He walked the whole block to the nearest pay phone and dug around in his pockets until he was able to find the 25 cents that was needed.

"Hello?" Came the voice that Pony recognized as Darry answering the phone.

"Hey,Darryit'sPonyandI'-re,'sscaringme."Pony rushed all in one breath and you could hear the shaking in his voice which was unusual.

"Whoa hold on there and repeat that. I did not get a word that you said" Darry sounded confused.

Taking a deep breath Pony repeated what he said before. He just wanted Darry or one of the gang to get there so that way the feeling would go away. "Hey, Darry its Pony and I'm a block away from the school. Listen I need you to pick me up from here, because I have this bad feeling and it's scaring me" Then as an afterthought, because the feeling in the pit of his stomach got worse he added, "and hurry".

"Alright Pone I'm on my way right now, just stay there and I will be there in a few"

"Okay." With that said the line went dead and Pony knew that he was going to be alone for the next few minutes, until his brother showed up, or at least that is what he thought.

Not even a minute went by when Pony started hearing voices insulting him. He turned around and saw that about five or six Socs were heading his way and amongst them was Jonathan. "I told you this wasn't over yet grease" he shouted.

The next thing Pony knew was that the Socs' were dragging him into the nearest ally and were holding him down. It was happening so fast that he was not even able to comprehend that Jonathan, who was on top of him, was undressing him and pulling his own clothes off. Finally breaking out of his shocked state, Ponyboy felt Jonathan's penis plunging into him and tearing him apart, or at least that was the sensation that he got. The whole time that he was being raped he could here Jonathan's voice telling him so many lies. Soon Jonathan was done and everyone else took their turn raping and berating the poor boy and after the rape they beat him. Finally, they were leaving when Jonathan's voice rang back, telling his that they would be back for him.

It seemed like hours to Pony, when it was really minutes, that Darry's old pickup truck could be heard and he was able to finally hear his older brother's voice calling for him. "Pony, Pone where are you?"

"Darry I'm right here" Pony replied in a weak voice. It was only seconds before Darry showed up in the ally to find a site that would forever haunt his mind.

"Oh no, Pone are you o.k.? What happened?" Darry asked frantically as he picked his brother up. Pony let out a hoarse moan as he was picked up, carried, and put into the truck.

His only reply was "Jonathan" and with that passed out. Darry was beyond frightened and hurriedly rushed Pony home so that he could take care of his wounds. After making it home, luckily the rest of the gang went out with him choosing to stay home and wait for Pony and was glad that he did too. Darry was finished cleaning and bandaging Ponyboy's wounds and was just about done changing him into something more comfortable when the front door opened to reveal the rest of the gang. They all stopped as soon as they saw Pony's condition.

"Um guys we have a problem and his name is Jonathan" Darry started. Soda finally broke out of his shocked state and asked, well it was more of a yell, what had happened. Darry told everyone what he thought might have happened and told the rest Pony's health condition as of at that time.

"…Well it seems that they broke three of his ribs and fractured two, luckily none of 'em punctured his lungs or we would have had to take him to the emergency room. They gave him bruises everywhere and he has numerous cuts, some will leave a scar and some wont, but non needs stiches, and again we're lucky with that. They also raped him too, but this time it looks like there were more than just Jonathan and that they raped him more than once. He may also have a broken wrist, which wrapped up, just in case because I was not 'hundred percent sure. All in all they got 'im real good." Darry finished with a sad look to Pony.

"**Damn them. Imma kill every last one of 'em**" Soda yelled out.

"Soda, calm down. I know you do Pepsi-Cola and believe me I want to kill them too, but can't, and before you ask why, it is because we have to help Pony now and we can't do that if one of us is in jail for murdering; he is going to need us now more than ever, especially now that we know that Jonathan is out there and after him. We can't let him be alone." Darry explained not to only his brother, but to his family also.

"Uh, Darry I think that he is starting to wake up now" Two-Bit spoke up, just as Ponyboy opened his eyes.

"Dar', me hungry and thirsty" was the first thing that Pony said.

"Guys, I think that we have an even bigger problem than originally. I think that Pony has taken a more serious kick to the head than we thought and now thinks that he is five. Maybe we should take to the doctors. They will know rather or not if it is permanent." Dally suggested of all people.

"Your right. Let's go everyone" Darry answered and with that everyone left for the hospital.

**A/N: Finally, I have chapter 3 done. I also gave you a nice juicy cliff hanger, lol. A few things first, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I am trying to develop my writing length. Second, I am not 100% sure if they had pay phones back in the Outsider time and how much they had cost for one phone call, but if they did not then it is my fanfic and it works out better. Also I am not right now into Twilight as much as I am into The Outsiders, Thunderbirds, and Harry Potter (which I just very recently found that I love, especially the abused stories where Harry connects with Snape a fatherly/son type thing) but I am not giving up on my other story, which is a Twilight fic. I just have to get back to reading some stories. Finally, who can't wait for Breaking Dawn part 1, I already seen the preview and it going to be awesome; can't wait to find out who will be Nessie. And, that concludes my long a/n, oh and please R&R. **


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I am so sorry about the long updates, but I am going to redo this story and hopefully make it better and more interesting. Sorry that this is not an official update. Oh yea, and once again I own nothing, except my oc of course.


End file.
